Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis (Full Roleplay)
This is the full roleplay of Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis, the second roleplay in the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. Summary TBA Roelplay Ultras' Bizzare Adventure: The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis On the Land of Light, our heroes are taking a rest from their last adventure. Tiga: Oh god my head hurts... Legacy: Yeah.....that was....nuts... Prisman arrives and asks if he can join in the bizzareness. Legacy: Woah! Who are you! After some talking... Blizzard: Hey guys, wants to get some KFC? Legacy: Yeah sure. Blizzard: Okay lets go. Prisman: Itadakimasu!! Legacy: What? Was that even english? Or Japanese? Or whatever it is we speak? At KFC... Legacy: Wait where did Blizzard go? Prisman: I think Blizzard went to the bathroom, lets wait for him to come back. Sentient Gudon suddenly appears. Legacy: Ah! A Gudon! Gudon: Let's order fried Twin Tails!!! Tiga: ...? Legacy: Ha! Gudon: Sounds delicious! Legacy: Wha... Prisman: A Sentient Gudon. Might still be a little dumb tho. His name literally translates to Stupidity. Legacy: Heheh. Tiga: XD Prisman: You know, Gudon, I don't think they sell fried Twin Tails here, or anywhere for that matter. Ultra Cashier: Hey, um we don't allow any Kaiju in this restaurant. Tiga: Sorry Gudon, guess you had to leave. Prisman: Gudon, you can go to Kaiju Sakaba, where they DO sell fried twin tails. Blizzard walks out from the bathroom and sees what's going on. Blizzard: Oh! I completely forgot to mention that I brought fried Birdon with me! Gudon gets up to leave. Legacy: Cya Gudon! Blizzard: Wait! Gudon, you can have some fried Birdon if you want! A hole appears in the ground and sucks Gudon in. But the hole was actually an antlion pit by Aribunta! Prisman: This restaurant must have terrible hygiene to be infested with giant ants!! Tiga: Zepellion Ray! *blows Aribunta up* Blizzard: Well that was quick. Legacy: Yep, way quicker than the one I fought. Blizzard: That was the first Choju I've ever seen. Giron Man clambers out of the hole. Giron Man: Who blew up my giant ant?! Blizzard: *points at Tiga* Tiga: Zepellion Ray! Giron Man teleports to dodge the attack and steals the group's burger. Blizzard: GET HIM! The group starts firing shots at the Underground Agent after the Kaijin dodged the attack and stole their burgers, he was killed by a combination of Prisman's Prism Shot, Tiga's repeated punches, and finally a Legacy Cutter. Tiga: Okay now that's out of the way. Prisman: Yay! Now we can eat in peace. A sinister laughter can be hear outside. Tiga: Oh god what now. Ultraman Dao appears and revealed him self along with another Choju, Doragory. Dao: Muhahahahhahahahha! Behold, I am Dao... Ultraman Dao! Doragory: Garglewarglewarglewargle! Legacy: Oh god what. Prisman: Doragory and Dao...Daoragory!! The heroes beat up Dao. Shining Shining Zero, Ultraman Neo Xenon, Ultraman Nerf, and Ultraman Average all appear due to Ultraman Dao's appearance. Shining Shining Zero: Hold it right there Dao-oh... Neo Xenon: It appears we arrived too late. Nerf: Yay! Average: What are you so excited about? Nerf: I- crap. I thought I wasn't gonna die again today.... Doragory: Hey Nerf! Have you ever heard about Muruchi II? Nerf: OH GOD NO! *flies away at amazing speed* Dao: With the power of my Dao Riser, you will never stop me! Dao starts to transform. Dao Riser: Fusion Rise: Shining Ultraman Zero, Shining Shining Zero! Ultraman Dao: Shiny Shiny Dao! Dao: MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Doragory: Well, you guys have fun... *runs away while sonic the hedgehog music plays in the background* Shining Shining Zero: How the hell did you get my Ultra Capsule! Dao: Zero Darkness Darkness gave it to me. Shining Shining Zero: Dammit! Neo Xenon: We must stop him! Blizzard: Oh, no, no, no...... Dao: Now... Take this! Shiny Shiny Anathium Shoot! Neo Xenon and SSZ both put up a barrier to block the attack. Shining Shining Zero: This should hold him off for a while. And I mean a while. But they were wrong. Dao's power was at the same level as SSZ and Neo Xenon's, the Shiny Shiny Anathium Shoot destroyed the barrier, shocking the two OP parody Ultras. Neo Xenon: What? Shining Shining Zero: NANI? Blizzard tries to freeze Dao with his Glacier Ray only for Dao to break out of it and sending Blizzard to a nearby planet with his Shiny Shiny Punch. Shinting Shining Zero: Well crap. Blizzard: *changes into Gas Type* SSZ charges at Dao with his Shining Zero Calibur at the ready. Dao: Shiny Dao Calibur! *summons the Shiny Dao Calibur* Blizzard lights his fist on fire and tries punch Dao but only to miss the target, and SSZ collides his Calibur with Dao's causing a flash of shiny energy. Dao: Shiny Duplication! *duplicates into two* Muahahahahha! Blizzard: Don’t worry I've got this. *light the battlefield on fire* Zero Alter then appeared in his Negative Form and this happened... Zero gets really deep down in the shitter and experiences severe crippling depression. It's like, he doesn't even want to be here anymore. He just wants to end this shitty life of his. Why can't his parents ever give him peace? Why must he put a facade to act as a functioning member of society? The world looks down upon him, as he looks down upon himself. He's locked within this dark, gloomy pit of tangling vines and a typhoon of darkness; death draws closer every single second, as he reminiscences the (little to none) good memories he had living his life throughout. As he grabs the noose, the devils inside him sucking out his very soul, he decides to take a deep breath, and hangs the ragged rope around his neck. Blizzard: What just happened? Dao and Dao's duplicate: Double Shiny Shiny Anathium Shoot! *fires the combined beam at Tiga* Tiga: Oh god! Blizzard: *takes the hit for Tiga* Tiga: Nooooo! Blizzard: Nah... this is just a plot device so that I can leave. *dies* Tiga turns Dark. Nerf: Uh...can we help? Neo Xenon: Perhaps. Average: I know something that could help! *slaps Zero Alter* Stop being depressed!" Tiga: DARKNESS! DARKNESS! Legacy: Tiga...Tiga! It's alright! Don't let the darkness consume you! Though now dead (but not really as he later to shown have survived from the attack as seen in the next roleplay), Blizzard's legacy lived on as it was his death that lead to Tiga using the power of Tiga Dark to finish off Dao. After Dao died, Tiga is freed of the darkness, but he forgot about the duplicate... Dao: Muahhahhahahha! You forgot about my duplicate! Time to destroy you all! SSZ and Neo Xenon fuse. Shining Neo Saga: Now then! I call upon the power of the legendary Titan Prince of Banning to defeat you once and for all! Come forth! Astral Banhammer! *NS reaches out with his hand, and the Astral Banhammer slowly floats down from a portal* Dao: No! I will not lose! Super Shiny Duplication! *duplicate 1000 times* Dao: Hyper Mutekis! *summons an army of Hyper Mutekis* Distract him! *The Hyper Mutekis holds Shining Neo Saga* Shining Neo Saga: Enough. Shining Neo Saga tilts his head slightly and the Mutekis explodes. All of Dao's duplicates: Super Overpowerdium Haxium Ra- But before all of Dao's duplicate could fire their beams, NS swings the Banhammer and slams all the Daos into the ground, destroying him utterly. The remaining Hyper Mutekis: NOOOOO! Shining Neo Saga: It is over... The banhammer disappears, returning to it's rightful owner. Shining Neo Saga looks to the remaining Mutekis. Shining Neo Saga: Now you lot should be no trouble. Shining Neo Saga seperates back into SSZ and Neo Xenon. The two destroy the Mutekis, Nerf even kills one of them. But something happen... Tiga: Wait... Something is happening to me!... No... No... NO... NOOOOOOOO! Tiga gets possessed by Dao. Dao Tiga: MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! Neo Xenon: What? Dao Tiga: Now I have possessed your friend! Shining Shining Zero: Should we-*before he can finish he is blasted by a beam powerful enough to knock him back* Anathema Zero descends onto the battlefield. Dao Tiga: Ah, my minions have arrived. Anathema Zero: Hello....Zero... Shining Shining Zero: You... Anathema Zero: Yes, me. And I've made some allies. Arch Fedora and Exterminus appeared behind Anathema Zero, along with the Chaiyo Ultras. Anathema Zero: It's amazing what the power of the Shiny can do. If only you knew, Zero. Nerf looks at Exterminus and is struck with fear. Nerf: N-No...not him....No NO. I WON'T DIE AGAIN! Nerf starts having Vietnamese UFMS flashbacks until Millenium arm locks him for Exterminus to kill. Millenium: Nowhere to go now! Average: Nerf! Let him go! *fires a Specium Ray at Millenium* Arch Fedora: *blocks Average's Specium Ray* Nope, you will have go through me first to save your friend. Legacy: Oh joy. The knockoffs are here. Sect and Flame appear and all three cross their arms. Legacy: Shall we? Sect: Indeed. These outlaws must be brought to justice. Flame: Let's do it! The three ready into battle stances, and charge into battle against the Chaiyo Ultras and Arch Fedora. Exterminus: Not on my watch! Exterminus is about to punch each of one of them but Neo Xenon blocks Exterminus attack. Neo Xenon: I will not allow this. Neo Xenon uppercuts Exterminus, sending him flying upwards. Zero Darkness Darkness appeared and catches Exterminus. Meanwhile, Anathema Zero and SSZ have begun to duel with one another, SSZ manages to knock back AZ when he sees his darker self. Shining Shining Zero: No...you... Zero Darkness Darkness: Miss me? SSZ charges straight at ZDD Shining Shining Zero: I won't let you hurt my friends! Anathema Zero: *grabs SSZ's leg* Now punch him! *gets kicked into obvlivion by SSZ* Shining Shining Zero: You're out of your league buddy, I was going easy on you befo-*gets punched* Neo Xenon engages Exterminus. Exterminus: Parody! Exterminus throws several punches at Neo Xenon but they're easily deflected Neo Xenon: Why? You may have wanted to destroy us Parodies but you would never side with Dao! Exterminus: He has showed me the light of the shinyness! Neo Xenon: Mind control then... Neo Xenon stops playing around, and begins to beat up Exterminus. While Legacy and his friends are dealing with the Chaiyo Ultras. Legacy: You! Millennium: *punches Legacy* You should stay focused on your target! Meanwhile Elite is fighting Sect and Flame is taking on Dark. Ultraman KarateGod and Ultraman MartialKing appears in the battlefield, helping Dao's forces... KarateGod: Shiny! MartialKing: Shiny is power! Ultraman KarateGod and MartialKing along with the Chaiyo Ultras both surround Team Legacy. Dao Tiga: Nowhere to go now! Legacy: Crap we're surrounded! Nerf and Average are killing some Mutekis until they are slammed into Legacy by Arch Fedora. Arch Fedora: Get over there you weaklings! Ultraman McDonald and Arby appears, but instead helping the heroes, they help the the bad guys... Nerf: McDonald...Arby..No..not you guys to! How could you! Average: We trusted you! McDonald: They show us the power of shiny! Arby: And we love it! All of Dao's forces: Muahahhahahahahahahahhaha! All of a sudden EX Gomora, EX Red King, Hyper Zetton, Arch Belial, Magata No Orochi, Vaccumon, EX Tyrant, Giga Chimera, U-Killersaurus Neo, Zogu, Gatanothor, Neo Chaos Darkness, Five King, Vict. Lugiel, Gargorgon, Gilbaris, Zaigorg, Beryudora, and several others appear and start utterly decimating the Dao's forces. Dao Tiga: Where did you bozos come from? Ugh, whatever, guess I have to turn all of you into WOAHs. *gets hits by a beam* ???: I don't think so. Dao Tiga: Who did that! Metaverse Cdr floats down from a spaceship hovering above the battle. Dao Tiga: You... Cdr: Yes, me. What was it you called me last time we met? Your "prey"? Well it seems the hunter has become the hunted. *talks into a comlink* Open fire. The spaceship begins shooting lasers down at Dao's forces. Dao Tiga: How did you find me? Cdr: Dao you truly are an idiot. I'm a Titan as well as a Xenon Ultra, I sensed your machinations a multiverse away. Akre's too busy at the moment but oh Dao, you have all my attention. *the Death Armada appears from hyperspace* And he let me borrow something to... Shining Shining Zero: We brought friends to. Hope there's enough room in the party. Neo Xenon: Agreed. A large number of Parody Ultras appear, along with the Ultra Super Squad. 'Murica: We will defeat you Dao! With the power of FREEDOM! Overdrive Twin: Yeah! Pew: Pew! Pew! Pew pew! Power: POWER! Dao Tiga: You have parodies, so do I... *summons Ultraman Razor, Nukah, Supe Man, Outerman, Finn, and Ultimate* Neo Xenon: What have you done to them! Dao Tiga: They allied themselves with me. Shining Shining Zero: Right.... The two fuse into Shining Neo Saga again, the fusion Ultra purifies the Parodies aligned with Dao and frees them of Anathema influence, he then teleports Exterminus away. Neo Saga: Now this ends... PARODY ULTRAS! UNITE! ???: Wait! Hold on! Neo Saga: *sigh* Dyna: Sorry about that, I heard there was a Shiny Menace so I came to help, but it seems I'm late to the party so... Neo Saga: Alright. UNITE! *the Parody Ultras all fuse together* ???: NOW WE ARE COMBINED. Now we are.... Neo Ultimate Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Strong Corona Luna Miracle Eclipse Flash Multi Power Burning Brave Sky Brave Exceed Super Hyper Mega Ultra Zero Beyond Beyond Beyond the Extreme Complete Sparkling Cosmic Muteki Mugen Darkness Infinity Legendary Alpha Saga Origin Trinity Knight Supreme X V30 ALTER! Dao Tiga: ... Neo Ultimate Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Strong Corona Luna Miracle Eclipse Flash Multi Power Burning Brave Sky Brave Exceed Super Hyper Mega Ultra Zero Beyond Beyond Beyond the Extreme Complete Sparkling Cosmic Muteki Mugen Darkness Infinity Legendary Alpha Saga Origin Trinity Knight Supreme X V30 ALTER: Yeah it's a mouthful. Dao Tiga: Anathema Zero... Zero Darkness Darkness... Combine with me. Neo Ultimate Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Strong Corona Luna Miracle Eclipse Flash Multi Power Burning Brave Sky Brave Exceed Super Hyper Mega Ultra Zero Beyond Beyond Beyond the Extreme Complete Sparkling Cosmic Muteki Mugen Darkness Infinity Legendary Alpha Saga Origin Trinity Knight Supreme X V30 ALTER: Cute. FINAL TOTAL GIMMEICKAGEDDON!. Neo Ultimate Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Strong Corona Luna Miracle Eclipse Flash Multi Power Burning Brave Sky Brave Exceed Super Hyper Mega Ultra Zero Beyond Beyond Beyond the Extreme Complete Sparkling Cosmic Muteki Mugen Darkness Infinity Legendary Alpha Saga Origin Trinity Knight Supreme X V30 ALTER completely destroys Dao's army, frees Tiga from Dao and then destroys him to, and then gives our heroes copious amounts of money to buy more toys with. Anathium Zero: Hehe... Oh crap! Zero Darkness Darkness: Run! *ZDD and AZ run away* Neo Ultimate Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Strong Corona Luna Miracle Eclipse Flash Multi Power Burning Brave Sky Brave Exceed Super Hyper Mega Ultra Zero Beyond Beyond Beyond the Extreme Complete Sparkling Cosmic Muteki Mugen Darkness Infinity Legendary Alpha Saga Origin Trinity Knight Supreme X V30 ALTER: Nope. *kills ZZD and AZ* The fusion clusterf*** separates back into the individual Parody Ultras, and they all leave like the end of the Legendary Battle in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Tiga: Oh god my brain. Dyna: Are you ok? Tiga: I saw the his mind... Legacy: Oh god what is it. Ultraman Gaia appears. Gaia: Huh I guess it's already over... Legacy: Oh hey Gaia. Gaia: Hey Legacy. Tiga: I saw the voices... So many voices... Legacy: What did they say? Tiga: They told him to be crazy... Legacy: Huh. Tiga: They told him to... to.... to... *falls on his back with Dyna catching him* Dyna: Woah man are you ok? Gaia: I think he's knocked out. Sect: Yes, he appears to be unconcious. We should head to the hospital. Gaia: Yeah. Dyna: To the hospital! In the hospital... Tiga: *wakes up* Uhhh my head. Dyna: Yo man it's alright Legacy: Yeah, we're here Suddenly Abyssion, The Forgotten One appears. Dyna: Wtf?!? Abyssion roared and charges at Gaia. Dyna: Nope! *fires the Solgent Ray and blows Abyssion up* Legacy: That was quick. Gaia: Yup. Somewhere in space.... Meta Zenon is writing a fanfic. Zenon: Oh yeah I should add this! And this! And that. Old Man: Hey there... Zenon: Oh hi old man! Old Man: Wants to see a magic trick? Zenon: Yeah sure! Old Man: *turns into Dao* Zenon: Wait wha- *gets possessed by Dao* Dao Zenon: Muahahhahahhhhahahah! Suddenly his pet: The Devourer Of Gods, appears. Dao Zenon: Ah, there you are my pet... Dao Zenon: Hm, seems this Titan is an Eldritch in disguise... *looks at the Muteki Gear* So this hid his Eldritch power. Perfect. This should hide my presence as well... *opens a portal* The portal reveal a dimension that contain his army... including Arch Fedora, Anathema ZeroDarkness Darkness, and Exterminus... Zero Darkness Darkness: Ha! They thought they killed us. Anathema Zero: I know right? I love to see the shock on there faces! Dao Zenon: They did, before I had to use my power to revive you dolts! All of the Dao's army sees Dao. Dao's army: Lord Bao Dao! Lord Bao Dao! Lord Bao Dao! Bullmark Eleking: YOU SUCK! Dao's army:... Dao Zenon: Get him! The army all runs toward Bullmark Eleking and tries to capture him, but only for Bullmark Eleking to disapper in a magic rabbit hole and escape. Dao Zenon: Hm... this should be a problem... Chaiyos! *the Chaiyo Ultras appears* Chaiyo Ultras: Yes my lord. Dao Zenon: Get that Kaiju, and bring it to me! Chaiyo Ultras: Yes sir! *flies out of the dimension and begins the chase for Bullmark Eleking* Dao Zenon: Now, it's time for me to plot to take over all of the multiverse! Muhahahahhahahahahahhahahhahahhaha! THE END Characters Featured BigD2003 * Ultraman Tiga ** Multi Type ** Tiga Dark * Ultra Cashier * Ultraman Dao ** Normal ** Shiny Shiny Dao ** Dao Tiga ** Dao Zenon * Hyper Muteki ** Normal ** Hyper Muteki Duplicates (Not the real one) * Zero Darkness Darkness * Ultraman KarateGod * Ultraman MartialKing * Ultraman McDonald * Ultraman Arby * Red King * Ultraman 'Murica * Overdrive Twins * Ultraman Pew * Ultraman Power * Ultraman Gaia * Ultraman Dyna * Zenon * Ultraman Millenium * Ultraman Elite * Ultraman Dark Cdr Raids Again * Ultraman Legacy * Shining Shining Zero * Ultraman Neo Xenon * Ultraman Nerf * Ultraman Average * Ultraman Shining Neo Saga * Anathema Zero * Arch Fedora * Ultraman Exterminus * Ultraman Sect * Ultraman Flame * Hyper Zetton * Arch Belial * Magata No Orochi * Vaccumon * EX Tyrant * Giga Khimaira * U-Killersaurus Neo * Vict Lugiel * Gargorgon * Beryudora * Cdr *takes a deep breath* Neo Ultimate Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Strong Corona Luna Miracle Eclipse Flash Multi Power Burning Brave Sky Brave Exceed Super Hyper Mega Ultra Zero Beyond Beyond Beyond the Extreme Complete Sparkling Cosmic Muteki Mugen Darkness Infinity Legendary Alpha Saga Origin Trinity Knight Supreme X V30 ALTER! Mao Wu Kong * Prisman ** Multi Mode * Sentient Gudon * Aribunta * Giron Man Furnozilla * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type * Doragory Crazybeard123 * Ultraman Zero Alter ** Normal ** Negative Emgaltan * Abyssion the Forgotten One * The Devourer of Gods * Bullmark Eleking Kill Count * Ultraman Tiga: Aribunta, Giron Man (shared), Dao's 2nd duplicate * Ultraman Dao: Ultraman Blizzard (Later undone by an unknown force), Doragory (By accident, later reformed) * Ultraman Shining Neo Saga: Ultraman Dao, a few Mutekis, the Hyper Muteki duplictes * Ultraman Nerf: A few Mutekis * Ultraman Average: A few Mutekis * Ultraman Dyna: Abyssion * The OP monsters that appeared: Dao's forces * Neo Ultimate Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Strong Corona Luna Miracle Eclipse Flash Multi Power Burning Brave Sky Brave Exceed Super Hyper Mega Ultra Zero Beyond Beyond Beyond the Extreme Complete Sparkling Cosmic Muteki Mugen Darkness Infinity Legendary Alpha Saga Origin Trinity Knight Supreme X V30 ALTER! : '''Dao Tiga (Freed Tiga from Dao), Dao's forces * Prisman: Giron Man (Shared) * Ultraman Legacy: Giron Man (Shared) * Ultraman Zero Alter: Himself Trivia *Being mentioned here, Kaiju Sakaba does make a full appearance in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Ultra Fight Stageshow, where the heroes are eating (and mostly drinking) there. *Despite the user himself not properly joining until several RPs later, the appearance of '''Neo Ultimate Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Strong Corona Luna Miracle Eclipse Flash Multi Power Burning Brave Sky Brave Exceed Super Hyper Mega Ultra Zero Beyond Beyond Beyond the Extreme Complete Sparkling Cosmic Muteki Mugen Darkness Infinity Legendary Alpha Saga Origin Trinity Knight Supreme X V30 ALTER! technically marks KitsuneSoldier's first contribution to UBA. Category:Roleplays Category:Ultra's Bizzare Adventure Category:BigD2003 Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Emgaltan Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Furnozilla